


Heartstealer

by readingblobfish



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Love, NSFW, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingblobfish/pseuds/readingblobfish
Summary: Your captain, Trafalgar Law, left you and the rest of the Heart Pirates crew on Zou while he went to fight Doflamingo. You confessed to him, but he never responded to your feelings properly. Now that he's back, you don't know how to feel.Fem!Reader/Trafalgar Law





	Heartstealer

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaay some (mild) angsty Law/female reader scenario that turns fluffy than smutty.  
I had to write one after the new episode of the Anime. Law's reaction to Bepo is just sooo cute. I love how it's basically headcanon weak he is to cute things, tears and big sad puppy eyes. Precious bean.  
Enjoy!

You couldn’t believe your eyes when you saw Trafalgar Law stepping through the woods right towards you. For months you just heard from your captain via newspaper and they were scarce on the back of Zou. He’d up and left you and the rest of the crew behind.  
You could still remember the cold glance, his expression frozen and hard, way off from his usual antics. He was never a jolly person to begin with, but it was different that time. Like he was ready to face Death at his young age.  
Everyone was cheering, crying happily and chatting with him as if nothing happened. He looked good, a little slimmer than when you last saw him. His arms were bandaged, his wounds from the fight you only read about already healing. You could tell even from afar that something about him changed. The way he walked, the way he smirked. He was glad to see all of you alive. He was grateful as he thought he’d never see any of you again.  
His eyes found you and they struck like lightning. He had left you and you knew something was up. You feared for his life and that led to you confessing your true feelings. But he had never answered them. He was gone and you were left with the crew.  
Everyone wanted to talk to the captain now, so there was no way you could talk to him in private.  
You stayed and waited for him, hoping he would return. Time was your enemy, it had filled you with dark thoughts and anger. But now that you saw his face your heart felt warm and you just cried. You still loved him. And you were so glad to see him alive and well. Yet you didn’t dare to approach him. You and the rest of the crew listened to his story. He kept it short, but it was the first time he spoke about his past without just dropping hints. Listening to what he had gone through hurt. You should be happy that he was back, that he survived. Everything would go back to normal, right?  
You’d roam the seas and now had an alliance with the Straw Hat Pirates you found to be super likeable since the slave auction. It was via his help that you too were freed and joined Law’s crew alongside Jean Bart.  
You didn’t get the chance to speak to him as with night fall you just moved on to have a banquet with the patrons of Zou.  
While you enjoyed chatting casually with everyone your heart was heavy, and you wanted to get some fresh air. Your feet took you to a patch of grass and you sat down to look at the starry sky. Funny, even though you were riding on the back of a giant elephant, you didn’t feel much of the animal moving under you. The stars were also the same, just tiny dots of light far away, out of your reach. You sighed. 

“Hey Y/N”  
You jumped. Trafalgar Law stood behind you, a few meters back. His silhouette was illuminated by the light from inside, but you couldn’t quite see the expression in his face. Countless times you thought about what you would tell him. But all the words seemed to escape your mind. He came closer and you could finally look at him. He was beautiful. It was if everything and nothing had changed. His sun kissed skin, the bags under his grey eyes, his black hair and beard. Not only had he lost a little weight, he had built up more muscles. They were flexing beneath the tight black shirt he wore. How much you had missed him. And how much you still admired him. Yet the heat inside of you was boiling up.  
He left you. He trusted strangers – aka the Strawhats – more than his own friends. More than you. You knew it wasn’t that easy. He hadn’t asked to be saved. But you couldn’t calm the ugly anger inside of you.  
Your eyes watered up and you stepped towards him, slapping him with all your might. He was taken aback, a red mark on his cheek, his hat falling to the ground.  
“How dare you?!”, you sniffed, grinding your teeth, a weak attempt at swallowing your emotions. Law didn’t seem angry, he just looked at you. He mustered up a smile.  
“Guess I deserved that”  
You started to ugly cry and didn’t dare to approach him. But he reached out for you, pulling you into an embrace. His body was hot, his chest felt stable and his arms were holding you. Otherwise you might have just crashed to the floor as the tears and muffled screams leaked out of you. Law held you and patted your head gently. He knew how much he hurt you.  
Your heart still ached, but you were able to calm down thanks to his hand rubbing your back and his fingers combing your hair. Hesitantly he let go of you, when he realised that your tears had stopped. You soaked his shirt, but he didn’t seem to care. He raised one of his tattooed fingers to your cheek to wipe away the last tears. It was gentle and it made you want to cry all over again. But you took a deep breath.  
“I’m sorry”, he said, his voice only a whisper.  
“Yeah, you better be”, you said, rubbing your eyes.  
There was an awkward moment of silence. You could hear laughter from within.  
“Do you want to go back inside?”, he asked softly, and you shook your head.  
“I… wanted to talk to you”, you said. Law tensed up and your hopes sank. Of course, he wouldn’t return your feelings. It was your foolish heart longing for affection. How could he ever love a lowlife former slave like you? With scars on your body and soul? You were a crewmate. Nothing less and nothing more. You knew. And yet.  
“What I said… before you left… back then”  
Law wasn’t responding, he just listened. Did he remember? Or did he forget?

_“I love you, Law!”_  
_His eyes widened, but then he glared at you, a mixture of anger and sadness in his face.  
_ _“I… it won’t make a difference.”_

“I’m really glad you’re alive and well. Listening to your story I think I understand you better and I just wanted to let you know, that you should forget about what I said back then. It was foolish and irrational and I didn’t really mean it. So, you don’t have to worry about it, just ignore…”  
“Shut up”  
You looked up in surprise to meet his angry glare. Cold grey eyes like approaching storm clouds.  
“You suck at lying”, he added.  
You were lost for words as he looked at you, his eyes almost piercing you. He sighed and shook his head after you said nothing.  
“I broke your heart. I know that much. I wanted to protect you. I wanted to make it easier for you, because I was ready to die on this mission. I said that hoping that you would be able to heal. But it seems I’m a terrible doctor.”  
He grabbed your hand. “I love you, Y/N. I’ve loved you since the day you joined the crew. I love your smile, how you notice the small things, how you’re cheerful and intelligent. When I almost died in Dressrosa the last thing on my mind was you. And how I regretted never telling you the truth. How I wished I could turn back time and just kiss you, never leaving again. But I forfeited your trust I’m not worthy of your feelings. One part of me hoped that you would be able to move on, to forget me. But another selfish part of me is hoping that you still have feelings for me. So, don’t lie to me for I was the coward back then. I might still be one today. If you hate me now, I wouldn’t be surprised…”  
You froze, you didn’t know what to say. Out of all the things you’d imagine he would say, you didn’t expect a confession. He took your heart and placed it on his heart. You could feel it beating.  
“You have my heart, Y/N.”  
You wanted to cry.  
“I’ll forgive you”, you whimpered. “If you hug me again.”

Law seemed surprised but he smiled and pulled you closer. Together you sat down and looked at the stars while he was holding you close. You leaned your cheeks to his chest to listen to his heartbeat, soaking in the warm, fuzzy feeling. Your fingers trailed his features, you wanted to touch his chest, his arms.  
“I love you, captain”, you murmured and sunk your nose into his chest.  
He grunted and shifted a little.  
“What’s wrong?”, you asked looking up to see his face all flushed.  
“Um… I…”  
You leaned closer, now worried. “Are you feeling sick? Are your wounds still hurting?”  
But upon getting closer you felt something press against your hip. Something hard.  
“Oh”, you said and Law averted his gaze.  
“I never expected to be able to hold you like this”, he apologized and wanted to move away, but you grabbed his arm.  
His eyes met yours and you took his hand, moving it to your chest. His face got even redder, but you wanted him to feel your heartbeat, as fluttering as his own.  
“I want you”, you said, one hand trailing up his leg.

“Y/N, you drive me insane”, he growled, his eyes darkening with lust. The moonlight was shimmering on his features as he cupped your face with his hands, careful and tender as if you were a fragile treasure. He kissed you. His lips were soft and his beard tickled a little on your chin. It was a shy kiss at first, but soon turned more passionate. You carefully nibbled on his lower lip as he let his tongue explore your mouth. It was as if kissing you was his way of breathing. His hands ran through your hair and he grabbed your neck pulling you closer. Your hands went to unbutton his shirt, carefully tracing the muscles beneath, still in bandages. Law took a sharp breath, breaking you kiss. Your lips were swollen and you could still taste him on your lips. The hunger had formed a tight not inside your stomach and you were already wet for your captain, just from the kissing. His kisses trailed down your jaw and he softly bit your neck, making you moan. How much you love him!  
“Touch me”, you begged him and he obliged, touching your breasts, rubbing your nipples with his fingers. Then he helped you out of your shirt and sucked on your now bare chest. The sensation led you to dig your fingernails in his shoulders looking for support. But he wasn’t done teasing you as he slid his long fingers beneath your skirt. He traced your entrance with his index finger, slightly rubbing you through the thin fabric.  
“Damn, you’re already so wet”, he said breathless and kissed you again. He pushed you down, so now you were laying on your back in the soft grass. He was hovering above you, unbuckling his belt. You reached up to help him, stroking his rock-hard cock. Law twitched, his long thick member throbbing under the touch of your fingers. He leaned down, pushing onto you and kissed you again. His lips crashed onto yours, a wet and stormy kiss. He pushed your soaked panty down and pumped a finger in between your wet folds. A moan escaped your lips and you were arching your back, raising your hips at the sensation of him fingering you. When he bit your neck again, his free hand rubbing your nipple you felt yourself getting closer to your climax. How many times had you touched yourself imagining he would do just that? His rugged breathing, his hot body and his long fingers pumping in and out made you go crazy. You clawed onto him, mewling and moaning uncontrollably. When Law’s thumb started to rub over your pearl you came hard. You could feel your walls contract around his fingers still stroking you gently.  
“Fuck, you’re so hot”, he growled. You were seeing more stars in the sky, your toes curled and you felt almost weightless. Law kissed you and you looked at him. His eyes were so drunk with lust, so full of yearning for you that it took your breath away. You wanted to feel him inside of you. Curiously you reached for his hips, drawing circles on his skin and leaving him to mumble profanities.

“Please, put it inside”, you begged, gently stroking his cock. He was so hot and his meat felt even harder than before.  
“Shit”, he hissed and positioned himself between your legs, rubbing the tip of his dick against your wetness. Then he pushed inside you. At first it hurt a little, when his tip pressed through and it took a while before you loosened up enough for him to fit his whole member inside you.  
He shivered, kissing you, his hands clinging to your hips as if he was drowning.  
“Are you okay? You feel so good”, he whispered in your ear and you kissed his neck in admiration.  
“I’m okay, you can move”  
Law started to move slowly, pushing slightly in and out of you. With hand he massaged your clit and held you in place. The friction made you go crazy and you were holding onto him, digging your nails into his skin.  
“Faster, please!”, you begged him and he smirked, taking your order.  
“I won’t be able to hold back if you say such cute things”, he grunted. He rammed his cock inside faster and deeper, shifting his position to lean over you, letting his hips crush into yours. Only your moans, the wet sounds of your pussy and skin slapping filled the silence of the forest. He fucked you harder and you could only moan his name, your eyes tearing up from all the pleasure.  
You felt yourself pushed over the edge again as he mercilessly thrusted inside you. You wrapped your legs around his waist to get him even closer, melting into you. When you felt your walls tighten around him, Law grunted, his thrust were getting sloppy, but he continued to fuck you through your second orgasm. You almost blacked out from pleasure, when he kissed you again, taking your breath away. You could feel his dick twitch and throb inside of your pussy, when he came inside you, thick, hot cum filling you up. He didn’t pull out, but you could feel his semen and your own juices pouring out of you.  
„Don’t ever leave me again”, you said. You were all sweaty and filled with his love. He glanced down at you, smiling like crazy, showering you with little kisses.  
„I won’t. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.”  
It almost made you cry again.  
„I love you so much, Law”, you said, pulling him down to lie next to you. You were still connected and he hugged you. Together you lay, cuddling, kissing and stargazing.


End file.
